While You Were Sleeping
by Shutterspeed
Summary: Kigo AU. Kim falls into a coma. Inspired by that movie.


A/N: FINALLY, I CAN SAY I'M DONE WITH THIS! Took me forever.

Don't own anything. Inspired by that movie starring Sandra Bullock.

* * *

Shego glanced at her watch. She was unusually early getting to her bus stop. Of course, it probably helped that Betty, the principal of the school she taught in, warned her that if she was late for work one last time, she would most definitely be fired. Shego decided that looking for another job wasn't worth the effort. Besides, she was already attached to the little monsters that were supposedly her students.

Sitting on the bench, the ebony haired woman thought to relax for a few more minutes before the bus arrived. She hummed Terminal, a song by Rupert Holmes. Looking around she noticed a man eagerly reading the morning paper while the woman next to him was smoking a cigarette. The Shego scrunched up her face in disgust. It was fine if people were stupid enough to kill themselves, but why did she have to suffer as well?

A shade of red invaded her peripheral and she turned to a redhead who was grimacing and massaging her temple. The newcomer stood next to the bench where Shego sat. Shego watched in interest, despite the look of pain on her face, the redhead was kind of cute.

"Hang over?" Shego asked casually.

"Nah," Kim tried to smile, "Probably just lack of sleep or something. I need my coffee fix."

Shego nodded and they waited for the bus in comfortable silence.

Or, at least, comfortable for Shego. Kim woke up this morning with a smile on her face but a killer headache came suddenly out of nowhere as she walked to her bus stop.

"So where are you heading to?" Kim asked, despite the fact that her head felt like it was being crushed by a mack truck.

"School." Shego answered, "I teach kindergarten." She looked intently at the suffering redhead, "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Listen, I --" Kim's eyes rolled backwards and she lost consciousness. Shego acted immediately and caught her, Kim's head an inch from hitting the pavement. The tall woman tried to wake up the unconscious girl but there was no response.

The brunette smoker screamed, "Call 911!", while the man next to her fumbled on his cellphone. Shego knelt on the ground, cradling Kim's body on her lap, the fallen girl's head on her shoulder. She lightly tapped Kim's face, "Come on, Cupcake, wake up!" She looked for Kim's wallet to check for her identification and maybe a clue as to could have lead to the sudden fainting spell. A license said that the girl's name was "Kimberly Ann Possible" and that she just turned 19 a few months prior. "Kimberly, huh? Geez, Kimmie, if I'd met you earlier, I'd totally go to jail for being a cradle snatcher." She joked, trying to at least keep her cool.

Barely a minute later, the sound of sirens filled the school teacher's ears. Shego silently thanked all the higher forces she could think of that the hospital was only a few blocks away, and it being so early in the morning on a Monday might mean that there aren't that many idiots awake to get into accidents.

The EMT's pulled out the stretcher and carefully placed Kim on it, as they bombarded Shego with questions. All Shego could tell them was that Kim seemingly had a nasty headache. They were about to leave but Shego wanted to come with them, when asked for a reason, all she could come up with was, "I'm her girlfriend."

Shego sat and watched as the EMT's tried to figure out what was wrong with the teenager on the drive to the hospital. She had two sentences running over and over in her mind: "_I hope Kimmie's okay_," and, "_Betty's going to kill me_."

--

Ann Possible rushed to the emergency room when she heard that her own daughter had been brought in unconscious from a headache. She suspected a ruptured aneurysm and immediately began craniotomy surgery on her daughter. She has done this many times before, but somehow it was so much harder knowing that it was her "Bubble-butt" on the table. Finally exposing the aneurysm Ann's surgical team took over and performed a surgical clipping to close the base of the aneurysm. Hours later, they were done with the entire process. All they had to do was wait and see if Kim was to ever wake up.

"And here I was thinking that we'd have a date this Saturday." Shego half-mused as she waited, seated on an uncomfortable hospital chair.

Ann Possible heard what Shego said as she approached the woman who came to the hospital with her daughter. Shego quickly tensed when the older redhead hugged her and started bawling her eyes out. "Um, excuse me... err, Doc?"

Ann pulled away and wiped up her tears, "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I just-- I'm Dr. Ann Possible, Kim's my daughter. You must be her girlfriend? I'm sorry. I knew she was gay but..." Ann sighed, "While I don't really care about my daughter's preferences, it would have been better if she told us she had a girlfriend. But she probably has her reasons, right? So, have long have you been dating?" Ann babbled.

"Err, we've just met recently," which wasn't exactly a lie, but Shego wanted to get to more important things, "What was wrong with Kimmie? Is she going to be OK?"

"Oh, right! I'm sorry... I'm just getting... oh, you know." Ann apologized, "Kim had a ruptured aneurysm. We did all we could and she's stable but we don't know when she's going to wake up. If she's going to wake up." Ann started crying again. Shego awkwardly took the older woman into her arms. After a while, Ann finally calmed down. "Would you like to see her? We're really not supposed to have visitors for her yet, but I guess that's the perks of being a doctor, huh?"

Shego nodded blankly and Dr. Possible led the way.

As the older woman opened the door, Shego peaked inside before stepping in. Oh, how she hated hospitals! There big open window that depicted what a beautiful day it was outside contrasted the somber mood draped over the hospital room. The walls and floor tiles, as Shego expected, were immaculately white. And, like everywhere else in the hospital, there was the overpowering smell of bleach, blood, vomit, and other things nobody really wants to think about. On the bed, she found Kim sleeping, hooked up to different machines; one was for monitoring her brain waves, the other was to monitor her heart, and still others to do who-knows-what the unconscious teen. Oddly, while Shego thought that the girl looked fragile as glass, she seemed like she was only peacefully slumbering. "Like a princess," the dark haired woman thought.

Ann walked towards the bed, patting Kim's hand lightly before she heard her name being called over the P.A. She kissed her daughter on the cheek, "Wake up soon Bubble-butt. Mom misses you already."

Shego stood uncomfortably in the corner. Ann turned towards her, "I have to go... err, What did you say your name was again?"

"Shego," the dark haired woman replied.

"Shego," Ann nodded, "I'll come back after my shift ends. My husband and my two sons might come by before then. Do you have somewhere to go right now?"

Shego though of work, she shook her head, "No, not really. Although, I do have to talk to my boss." She motioned towards Kim, "I'll stay with her."

Ann smiled tiredly, "Thank you." She left the room just as her pager beeped.

"Hey," Shego greeted the sleeping patient. "I just have to call Betty for a bit before she fires me for good, OK? I'll be right back." With that, she walked to the nearest pay phone.

--

"SHEGO!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" Betty roared; Shego had to pull the phone away from her ear as she cringed.

"Err, nice to hear from you too, Betty. I'm at a hospital right now." Shego explained.

"What? Hospital? What happened? Are you hurt? Tell me that I'm not playing substitute teacher to those demon spawn students of yours!" Betty begged.

Shego had to hold in her laugh, "Listen, it's a long story. It's not me that I'm here for. I'll explain everything when I come in for work tomorrow. Mind if I take the day off?" Shego didn't wait for the woman to reply, "Gee, thanks Betty! See ya!" She promptly hung up.

"Shego? No! SHEGO!!" Betty yelled, even though she knew Shego hung up. Betty began to panic, "Crud, I have to watch those brats again! Darn it! Why me?"

--

Shego walked back to Kim's room. Pulling up a chair, she scooted close to the bed. She leaned on her elbows, hands cupping her chin. She took in the sight of the comatose girl and tucked a stray strand of red hair.

"Fancy meeting you here," Shego whispered, "What's a pretty little lady like you doing in a place like this?"

There was no response, of course, so Shego laughed softly. "Pretty lame pick-up line, huh?"

"You kinda worried me back there, you know? So you definitely owe me, Princess. Chocolates, roses, expensive restaurant; the whole nine yards." Shego grinned playfully.

There was a cough in the background, and Shego turned, embarrassed. A man and two teenage boys who looked like twins stood by the door. Shego smiled sheepishly, "Hello, uh... You must be Mr. Possible?"

"Dr. Possible," the man corrected, as they entered the room.

"Oh, do you work with your wife at this hospital?" Shego said, still trying to hide her blush.

"No, I'm a rocket scientist." James finally cracked a small smile. Holding out his hand, "I'm James Possible. These are my sons, Jim and Tim." He motioned towards the boys.

"I'm Shego." She replied, shaking James' hand.

"Ah, yes. Ann said you'd be here." He said awkwardly. He turned to his sons and pulled out his wallet, "Boys, why don't you get something from the vending machine? Get me something, too." He looked at Shego, "Do you want anything?"

Shego shook her head "no" as James handed his sons some money, "Alright, then. Be back in five minutes. No scaring nurses or tinkering with the medical equipment like last time, OK?" He said to them sternly.

"Alright, Dad," the boys said simultaneously and ran out the room.

James faced Shego and the woman felt the temperature in the room drop. She pulled on her shirt collar uneasily.

"Look, Shego, just because you're not a _boy _doesn't mean you're off the hook." He said seriously; Shego gulped, "If you don't keep Kimmy-Cub happy, it's a one-way ticket on a deep space probe."

"How deep?" Shego nervously.

"Black hole deep, Shego." James deadpanned.

"I see." Shego replied. "Is this guy for real?" She thought, but said, "I promise to do my best."

"Good." James smiled, and the atmosphere changed to something Shego was more comfortable. She let out a sigh of relief.

James turned to Kim's bedside and said nothing as he watched his daughter.

The twins returned carrying candy bars, and offered one to Shego despite the fact that the woman refused the offer earlier. Shego's stomach rumbled and she took the candy bar graciously, "Thanks."

"You're..." One of them said.

"...Hot." The other finished.

Shego laughed, amused by their antics. "You know, I have twin brothers, too. They're about your age," she told them, "They're also identical twins."

"Cool." both boys said. The looked at her intently.

"Are you really..."

"... Kim's girlfriend?"

"Yeah." Shego lied again. This was going to be a problem later if Kim woke up, but Shego wanted to stay with the unconscious girl and pretend a little longer.

"Do you think..."

"... she'll be OK?"

"Of course. I'm sure your mom made sure of that." Shego said truthfully while trying to quell the twin's fears.

The twins nodded.

--

Mr. Dr. Possible left with the twins hours ago and still Shego sat there watching Kim sleep. She was perfectly content just looking at the redhead. She really didn't bother questioning why. Curiosity usually leads to more confusion for her part. So she sat there, watching the motionless Kim.

Finally she began to speak again, "You know, I heard somewhere that when you talk to somebody in a coma, it usually helps to wake them up. I really don't think it'll work 'cause, doy, you're in a coma --which means that you don't respond to stimuli at all... but heck, don't diss it till you try it, right?"

"So, where were you headed today, Kimmie? I don't think I've seen you at that bus stop before but maybe it's because I always _miss_ the bus. Eh, I guess I'm just not a morning person." Shego shrugged, even though her audience couldn't really see or respond to her.

Time flew by as Shego kept talking, telling Kim about different things; about herself, her students, her family, current events, and even about the weather.

She was startled when someone walked through the door. "Still here?" Ann asked, smiling. Shego shrugged.

"So how's out patient doing?" Ann gazed at her daughter.

"Unresponsive." Shego said dejectedly.

Ann patted Shego's shoulder, "She's going to pull through. Anything's possible for a possible."

Shego said nothing, but after a while she spoke. "Would you mind, if I visited her everyday?"

"It's fine with me as long as it's not interfering with anything. Kim hates it when people make a fuss." Ann shook her head.

"Can you tell me more about her?" Shego requested quietly.

Ann smiled sadly. "It's somewhat odd, seeing her sleeping like this –I'll tell you that much."

Shego gave her a questioning look, so Ann explained, "People have different ways to comfort themselves. Kim's pretty good at keeping up with the stress during the day," she said, "But when she's asleep, you know just how vulnerable she is. Some kid's have security blankets, stuffed animals, and whatnot. But Kim was the kind of kid that just fell asleep no matter what, just as long as she's clutched on to something. Never out grew it. She's usually cuddled up to something. Seeing her j-just lying there is just..." Ann's voice cracked a little.

Shego nodded and they sat in silence. Shego reluctantly got up to leave visiting hours were over and after she remembered that she had work the next day. "I'll see you later, Princess."she whispered to the coma patient as she closed Kim's door.

* * *

Shego glanced at the clock and groaned. _Five more minutes. _She was itching to get out of school. Today was actually a good day, the kids were uncharacteristically well-behaved and Betty wasn't too angry with her for missing work yesterday. The one-eyed woman did give her a funny look when she explained her whereabouts the day before.

Finally, the bell rang. Shego sighed in relief. She was going to see Kimmie. Of course, she already saw Kimmie before she had to head off to work (it was a miracle she made it in in time) but she was really eager to see the girl again. But first, she had a stop to make.

--

"Hey, Kimmie, look what I got!" Shego said as she stepped inside Kim's hospital room, her hands behind her back to hide her present. She inched closer to Kim's bed and declared, "Meet Pandaroo!" She pulled out the stuffed toy as if to show Kim.

"I got him to keep you company. One of my kids has his own cuddle buddy and he sleeps with it during nap time, he says that it's going to protect him from nightmares. I thought his cuddle buddy was kinda creepy looking but hey, whatever. I tried to find you a cuter one and Pandaroo lucked out. You don't look like you're having bad dreams but if you're feeling alone, you've got Pandaroo here with you." She said as she tucked the stuffed toy in Kim's side.

* * *

Ann watched stealthily through the crack on the door as Shego whispered to Kim, occasionally laughing. She could never figure out how the woman was so animated towards such an unresponsive audience. Ann herself would talk to Kim, though she usually sat there and held her daughter's hand. Secretly, the doctor was pleased that someone paid so much attention to her Bubble-butt. For the past few weeks, the school teacher visited the comatose redhead at least twice a day, often staying past visiting hours just talking to Kim, keeping the comatose girl company, and asking the Possibles to tell her all about the young redhead. "If that's not dedication, I don't know what is," Anne thought with a smile. Her pager beeped and she quietly walked away.

* * *

"Why aw you sad, Miss Gow?" Sammy babbled as she sucked on her chubby little thumb. It was recess but Ms. Go wasn't chasing people around like she normally did.

Shego looked at her young student. "I have a friend, she's taking a long nap."

The little girl wrinkled her nose, "I don't wike naps."

"I know you don't. You still will have to take on after recess." Shego explained patiently.

"But how come yow fwiend is taking a wong nap?" Sammy asked innocently.

Shego raised an eyebrow, the little girl didn't let the subject change to argue about something she didn't want to do –quite impressive for her age. "Well, she hurt her head so she's sleeping so that she can feel better."

"How'd she get huwt? Was it wike that one time Matthew hit John with his wobot and-and Matthew got a boo-boo?" The child asked, suddenly horrified.

"No, she just got a really bad head ache and then she fell asleep." Shego said as she picked up the little girl and set her on her lap. Shego gently pulled Sammy's thumb out of her mouth. The teacher remembered that the girl's mother specifically requested to get the girl out of her thumb-sucking habit.

"How wong is she gonna sweep fow?" Sammy continued to question.

"I don't know, Sammy. She's been asleep for a month now."

"What's a month?"

"Thirty days."

"How many is thiwty?"

Shego took a notepad and drew thirty sticks. Sammy tried to count to twenty until she didn't know what numbers came next.

"That's a wot!" Sammy exclaimed, eyes wide.

Shego nodded.

"Is she wike a pwincess?" Sammy asked, her finger twirling around a lock of her hair, "Yunno... wike in that stowy you wead us?"

Shego smiled. "Yeah, she kind of is."

"Is she pwetty?"

"Very pretty." Shego nodded in affirmation.

"Then maybe a pwince wiw come and kiss hew and make her feew aw bettew." Sammy hiccuped hopefully.

"Well... I don't know about princes, kiddo."

The little girl frowned and then looked thoughtful, "What if we make cawds wike that time Awice got sick?"

"That's a great idea, Sammy. I'm sure my friend will like that." Shego grinned at the girl.

"Does that mean we'w dwaw instead of taking a nap?" Sammy asked slyly.

"Good one, Sammy, I'll have to give a star for that one –but you're still going to take that nap." Shego laughed.

Sammy brought her hands up, crooked her head to side, and shrugged. "I twied."

* * *

Ann wiped her tears, why wasn't Kim waking up yet? It's been months. She and her colleagues guessed that Kim would wake up in a matter of days or two weeks at the most, but that was three months ago! Was there something seriously wrong with Kim that they missed?

"Dr. Possible?" Shego asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just missing Kim right now. I don't understand why she hasn't woken up yet." Anne explained despondently, "She should have been up and about weeks ago. I'm worried that there might be something we're not seeing like serious brain damage or something."

"I'm sure she'll wake up soon." Shego tried to reassure the older woman. "She's too busy having good dreams to wake up to reality or something. Either that, or she's resting up to recover from her hectic schedule. Geez, was she a workaholic or what?" She smiled.

Ann chuckled, "Ironic."

"What?" Shego asked.

"I'm usually the one trying to console the patients' families."

"Maybe somebody wanted to give you a break."

* * *

"Shego?" Two voices called out simultaneously.

"Hm?" Shego made a sound of acknowledgment.

"Do you want to come to our..." Tim began.

"...House for dinner?" Jim finished.

"I couldn't possibly--" Shego began to interject.

"No, nonsense! I think it's a great idea." James interrupted.

Shego turned towards the rocket scientist in surprise. "But-but, I don't want to 'cause any--"

"Really, Shego," James said, "You should come to dinner with us. You'll love Ann's brain loaf."

Shego had no idea what brain loaf was -she wasn't even sure she wanted to know- but the fact that James was actually making an effort to be nice to her after all these months. She smiled gratefully, "Sure, I'll go. Thank you."

* * *

Kim opened her eyes. She felt sore, like she hadn't moved for days. Swallowing the feeling of cotton in her mouth, she looked around the room and saw balloons, flowers, and what looked like cards drawn by little kids. "Get Well Soon," was written on most of them in clumsy handwriting. Snuggled by her shoulder was a Cuddle Buddy. She felt a weight of her hand and looked to find it intertwined with somebody else's. The owner of the other hand's face was not visible. The stranger was obviously a woman, but Kim couldn't see her face because of the dark hair the covered the stranger's visage. The woman was sleeping, using her free arm as a pillow. Curious, Kim pushed back a lock of ebony hair from the sleeper's face.

Shego groaned, not lifting her head. It had been pretty stressful for her today, having had to plan a class play. Her students' parents were more excited about it than their children. They had nagged Shego to give their children lead parts and such. "It's freakin' kindergarten people! Not Hollywood!" she mentally complained. Then there was also the fact that she had to get the children organized while they had other ideas ("_No!! Don't flush the hamster in the toilet!_" --Thankfully, she got there just in time). When Shego finally got out of work to visit Kim, she promptly fell asleep by Kim's beside.

Finally Shego lifted her head and opened her eyes. Her eyes widened and she realized that Kim was awake. They both stared at each other. Minutes ticked by.

Their staring contest was interrupted by the sound of the doorknob turning. Anne stepped in.

"Kim! Honey, you're awake!" Anne ran towards her daughter and hugged her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kim asked in a weak voice. She tried to clear her throat.

"You've been a coma for six months." Shego answered for Ann. Shego was standing now, away from Kim's bed.

"What? Why? Did I get into an accident?" Kim questioned in a scratchy voice.

"You had a ruptured aneurysm." Ann sniffled, "Oh, Bubble-butt! I was so worried when Shego brought you in unconscious."

"Shego?" Kim asked.

"You don't remember Shego?" Ann asked and pointed to the school teacher.

"I..." Kim hesitated.

"Oh, dear! You can't remember your girlfriend?" Ann was worried.

Shego looked at the older redhead anxiously, are they going to find out her secret? Would that mean she wouldn't see Kimmie anymore? Will she no longer be welcome to the Possible household if they found out?

"Oh, dear," Ann's voice interrupted Shego's panicked thoughts, "It's possible that you have some amnesia. After all, you've been in a coma for so long. It's likely that there was some brain damage from your aneurysm! Oh, Kim!" Ann held her daughter tighter.

"Mom, don't worry!" Kim begged. "I feel fine."

Ann pulled away, "I won't rest until we've done all the testing and I've consulted the others." She got up and kissed her daughter's temple. "I'll call the nurses now. I'll be back, honey." She walked out of the room quickly.

Shego shifted uncomfortably. Kim turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you," Kim mumbled. She tried to sit up but had some difficulty. Shego immediately got up from her corner and helped the redhead.

"It's fine." Shego tried to smile. Oh, how guilty she felt.

Kim picked up Pandaroo by the ear. "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a Cuddle Buddy, that particular one is a Pandaroo." Shego said, feeling a little more at ease now that the topic was changing.

"Oh," Kim said, her voice still slightly scratchy from her long sleep. She held Pandaroo to her chest and stared off into space. Shego could only watch her.

A nurse stepped in carrying a small tub and a sponge. "Time for a sponge bath, Kim," the nurse said, "I'm so glad you're awake. Your mom was worried."

"Hi, Bertha." Kim greeted the nurse, she's seen her a few times before when she visited her mother at the hospital. Kim looked at Shego and gave her an apologetic smile. Shego thought that it was probably because Kim felt bad about not remembering her.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now, Shego." Bertha the nurse said. She was familiar with Shego because she was always near Kim whenever Bertha came into the room.

Shego laughed, "Oh, that's right." She got up to leave.

"I'll see you later, Princess." She said to Kim before she could stop herself. She had been saying the same thing everyday, every time she left Kim's room.

Kim looked at her oddly but nodded her head.

Shego closed the door behind her and breathed out a heavy sigh.

Ann came back quickly with the results (being your daughter's doctor had it's perks). Nothing indicated that something was wrong. She otherwise had no idea why Kim couldn't remember Shego. She shrugged, perhaps Kim just needed to regain her bearings , the girl had been in a coma for six months.

"Mom! Seriously! I'm fine," Kim gripped, she was bored out of her mind from staying in a hospital bed all day, "Can I not be released today?"

"Kim, I--" Ann began, but Kim pouted, "Alright, alright. We'll have to call you father to bring you home, though. He might take a while since they have a new project at the space center that he's obsessing over. I could bring you, but I'm on call tonight."

"What about Shego? Can't she bring me home?" Kim pleaded with her eyes.

As if on cue, Shego stepped into the room munching on some cheese poofs. Both redheads stared at her. Uncomfortable, she asked, "What?"

"Can you bring me home to my place tonight, Shego?" Kim begged.

"Uh... I dunno, Kimmie. Did your mom give you the okay?" Shego turned her eyes to peer questioningly at Ann.

Ann sighed in exasperation. "Kim's a little antsy. Must be a sign that all systems are go."

"Ok... sure... I don't have a car, though." Shego said shyly, "I usually take the bus... or walk."

Ann fished her keys out of her coat pocket and handed them to Shego. "I'll handle the paper work. Take the keys and go. Make sure she gets something to eat, though. I know hospital food isn't the best thing to wake up to."

Shego nodded, "We'll have to get Kim's stuff ready though."

Ann chuckled, "She's already packed up."

True enough, Kim pulled the blanket away from her body to show that she was dressed in civilian clothing. Everything else she owned from the room was already packed neatly inside a backpack. The balloons that floated by her beside were now tied to the bag as well.

"Uh, ok." Shego half-grinned in amusement. Kim laughed and they locked eyes with each other.

Shego had to suppress shivering from the warm tingle that went down her spine.

"I'll send the nurse in with the wheel chair. No arguing, Kim," Ann said quickly as Kim opened her mouth to protest. Ann kissed her daughter's forehead and hugged her tightly again. "Call me once you get home, ok? You better take it easy."

"I will, Mom."

--

Shego turned the keys to Kim's apartment and pushed in the wheelchair that Kim sat on.

"Here you are, home sweet home." Shego said.

"Finally!" Kim smiled. "I really hate hospitals."

"Do you want something to eat?" Shego asked.

Kim stomach growled and she nodded her head. "Please and thank you!" She paused, "I might not have anything in the fridge, though. I kinda can't cook."

"Kinda can't?" Shego teased, "From what your mother told me, you shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a kitchen."

Kim laughed sheepishly and blushed. "Y-yeah."

"Your mom made sure that you got your groceries restocked so not to worry. I'll only make you soup for now, seeing as you haven't had anything solid for half a year." Shego explained.

"That's fine. I'm not really that hungry anyway. Kinda tired but I didn't want to stay in the hospital."

Shego helped Kim walk to the couch. Kim sat down slowly as Shego turned on the TV.

"I'll call your mom and then I'll try to make you soup quickly." Shego said as she headed in the kitchen. Kim nodded and tried to concentrate on the show. Not long after, however, she dozed off.

"Huh?" Kim woke and found herself tucked in bed.

"You fell asleep on the couch so I moved you here to make you more comfortable." Shego said.

"Sorry, did I sleep long?"

Shego laughed,"Your six-month nap... or do you mean just right now?"

Kim gave her a look, so Shego said, "Nah. Just enough time to cool your soup a little."

Kim noticed that she was carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of water. After Shego setting the tray by the nightstand, Kim looked at Shego and opened her mouth expectantly. Shego said, "I guess I'll just spoon feed you, okay?"

Kim nodded and opened her lips wider when Shego offered her a spoonful of soup.

When she was finished with her meal and Shego cleared the dishes, Kim asked softly, "Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me?"

"I-I... I can't, Pumpkin." Shego replied uncertainly.

"Why not?"

"You'll just be uncomfortable with another person taking up some of your bed space. Besides... I don't want to take advantage of you while you can't even remember me." Shego said. "_Especially since I'm really just lying to you_," Shego thought guiltily.

"So? You're still my girlfriend, right? I wouldn't be dating you if I didn't like or trust you, now would I?" Kim reasoned.

"Uh... yeah." Shego's face burned --not in embarrassment; shame.

"So please... stay?" Kim requested again, "I'm still a little confused about everything."

"Alright, but I'm going to sleep on the couch." Shego said.

Kim nodded reluctantly.

Later that night, the couch was occupied by two people and a certain stuffed toy.

* * *

Kim had recovered from her coma weeks ago. She and Shego had grown remarkably closer in those few weeks. Much to Shego's relief, Ann still believed that Kim didn't remember the school teacher because of the coma. The doctor thought that Kim would regain the memories after a while --except

Shego knew that Kim can't have memories of a girlfriend that wasn't really her girlfriend prior to her hospitalization so that worried her a little. Other than that, Kim and Shego thought that life was perfect.

It was raining as they sat by the bus stop's covered bench.

"Want some?" Shego held out her ice strawberry soft serve in front of Kim.

"No, thanks." Kim wrinkled her nose, "I don't get how you can eat something cold in this weather."

Shego shrugged, "I dunno. I love ice cream and I love the rain. Perfect combination."

"Really?" Kim asked, "What's your favorite flavor?"

"I like 'em all. Well, except for rainbow. Elch." Shego made a face, then looked thoughtful, "I know you generally don't eat ice cream except for pumpkin ice cream. Gotta say I've never tried it, though."

"Who told you that I liked pumpkin ice cream?"

"Your mom."

"No, really."

"Really. Your mom said that you like pumpkin ice cream with ginger snaps."

"That I do." Kim acquiesced.

"I know something else that you like." Shego said, her eyes filled with mischief.

"And what's that?"

"It's for me to know, and you to find out. Now, let's get you home so you can get up bright and early tomorrow, Pumpkin."

--

"Where are we going?" Kim asked as she and Shego once again waited for the bus.

"It's a secret."

"Hm." Kim pouted.

They got on the bus and sat silently, comfortably, at the back. Kim sat by the window and watched everything pass by as a blur.

"You know, this is my favorite seat on the bus." She informed her companion without looking away from the view.

"Why is that?"

"It's a secret." Kim stuck her tongue at Shego.

"Real mature, Kimmie." Shego snorted. "You'll fit right in to where we're going."

"Betty, this is Kim." Shego said as she introduced Kim to her boss. "Kim, this is Betty Director."

"That's _Doctor_ Director." Betty corrected. "I have my PHD."

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Director." Kim replied, shaking the principal's hand.

"Anyway, Betty, can you give Kim a visitor's pass?" Shego requested.

"What for?" Betty questioned. "It's not safe you know."

"Oh, Dr. Director, I assure you that I won't do anything to endanger the welfare of the kids." Kim said honestly.

"It's not them I'm worried about." Betty stated.

"Whatever Betty, it's not like I'm leaving her alone with the mini's. Just give us the pass."

"Fine." Betty looked at Kim, "Just don't sue us if you get injured or whatnot."

As the stepped out the door, Kim missed the amused smirk Betty directed towards Shego.

"Ms. Go! Ms. Go!" The children chorused as they ran towards her.

"Oof!" Shego grunted when the little gremlins tackled her legs. "Easy! I only have a pair you know."

"Who's dat?" Sammy asked, thumb in her mouth. "She's pwetty."

"This is my friend, Kim Possible." Shego introduced Kim to the kids.

"Hi!' They all yelled.

"Oh! Shego! They're so cute!" Kim gushed.

"Heh, you only think that now. Wait five minutes." Shego muttered.

"Is she youw pwincess fwiend, Ms. Gow?" Sammy asked.

"Erm..." Shego shifted. Kim looked at her. She smiled sheepishly, "I told them I had a friend who was sleeping for a long time. They kinda thought you were some sort of princess 'cause I just finished telling them the story of Sleeping Beauty. I just went with it." She shrugged helplessly.

"Sleeping Beauty! Sleeping Beauty! Story time." The kindergarteners yelled and dragged Shego and Kim to the book shelf.

"Ms. Possible! Read to us!" One of them handed her the book.

"Wow, such great manners." Shego said sarcastically but Kim was already heading to the large rug in the corner of the room to read to the kids. "Don't get them too excited or they won't take their N-A-P."

"This is so awesome, Shego." Kim said, smiling widely at the teacher. Shego felt a torrent of butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

--

"Surprise!" they chorused as Kim and Shego stepped into Kim's apartment. A big sign that says "Welcome Home" hung above the Possible family.

"You guys! You shouldn't have!" Kim gasped.

"Nonsense, Kimmie-cub! We wanted to celebrate you getting better." James declared.

"What he said!" The twins shouted as the hugged Kim close.

"We even brought you some brain loaf!" Ann said.

"Brain loaf? Awesome." Shego said.

"You've tried my mom's brain loaf?" Kim asked.

"Doy, Kimmie. I've been to you parents house before."

Kim looked confused until Ann dragged her to the kitchen table.

"Now, let's all eat."

Dinner went by, everyone was laughing and smiling. They were all simply enjoying each other's company. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Shego said, getting up.

Opening the door, she found a gorgeous brunette standing there impatiently, a "I'm a diva" air about her. "Uh, can I help you?" Shego asked.

"Is Kim here?" the visitor tapped her foot impatiently.

"Uh, yeah. We're just eating dinner. Come in." Shego opened the door wider.

"Who is it Shego?" asked Kim, her back was towards the woman.

"Kim!" the brunetter visitor declared.

The beverage that Kim was a about to swallow exploded out of her mouth as she turned to her addresser, "Bonnie!?"

"Kim, who is that?" Ann asked. Everybody had the same question in their minds.

The woman named Bonnie ignored everyone else, and cried out, "Oh! Kim! I missed you! I'll forgive you, baby! Just come back to me. I've changed my mind, I do want to marry you!"

"MARRY!?" The entire Possible family asked, incredulous. Shego stood silently.

"Kim! Who is she?" Ann asked again looking at Bonnie.

"Uh, hello! I'm right here!" Bonnie declared pompously.

"Mom, this is Bonnie my--"

"Girlfriend. Actually, her fiancée." Bonnie interrupted.

"That's not possible! Shego is her girlfriend." James said. He turned to Shego, "Tell her!"

"I-- I--" Shego stumbled over her words. Everyone looked at her expectantly. Bonnie was scowling and Kim looked like a deer in the headlights. Shego took a deep breath, "I-- I'm not her girlfriend."

"What? What about at the hospital?" Ann questioned, thoroughly confused.

"The E.M.T.'s wouldn't let me go with her inside the ambulance. I just wanted to know if she was going to be alright. I guess things got out of hand. I didn't mean to lie but I just never wanted to leave. And, you--," She said looking at the Possibles, "You made me feel so welcome into your home. I don't know. I guess I was wrong. I didn't mean to hurt anybody. I just wanted to see Kim. I'm sorry."

Everyone was speechless.

"I—I," Shego paused again, "I guess I should just leave," She whispered. Picking up her coat and her purse, she quietly stepped out of Kim's apartment.

When Kim finally got over her shock she ran towards the door but was hindered by a grip on her arm.

"Bonnie! What are you doing! I have to go after her."

"She's not your girlfriend, Kim."

Kim turned to everyone else left in the room.

* * *

"Ms. Gow?" Sammy asked.

"Was is it, Sammy." Shego said tonelessly.

"What's wong? When's Ms. Possible gonna wead to us again?"

"Probably never, Sammy."

"When she's gonna visit again?"

"I don't she's going to come anymore."

"Why? Didn't she wike us?"

"No, I just did something stupid and she probably doesn't want to see me anymore."

"What?"

"I lied."

"Wying's bad."

"I know, Sammy."

The bell rang.

"Come on, kiddo, story time."

Shego looked at the children.

"Once upon a time, there was an evil dragon."

"What kind?" One boy asked.

"A big green ugly one."

"Did it breathe fire?" Another asked.

"Sure."

"Green fire!" Another enthusiastic audience member interjected.

Shego rolled her eyes, "Anyway, the dragon was flying around one day and it saw a princess. The princess was sleeping. The dragon thought that the princess was so beautiful so the dragon wanted the princess all to itself. It told the king and the queen that it would protect the princess but really, it was just claiming the princess as it's own. The dragon lied. The dragon locked the princess up at a tower, watching her everyday." The children were at rapt attention. "Nobody could enter the princess's tower so nobody could save her. Until one day, the princess's true love appeared. True love defeated the dragon. The princess and her love lived happily ever after. But the dragon was left all alone because it was a bad, lying dragon. The end."

The children were still looking at her as they processed the story, "Well, kids, the moral of the story: Don't lie or nobody will like you. Now go play."

She walked over her desk and buried her face in hands.

--

Kim sniffled and held Pandaroo close. After the mess at dinner, she just told everybody to leave. She needed to think.

"I feel alone," she said but then remembered the stuffed toy, "Well, at least, you're still here. You're not secretly a walion (walrus/lion), are you?"

She got up and walked towards her phone.

"Mom? Can you come over?"

* * *

"Betty, I won't be at work tomorrow." Shego slurred to her boss over the phone, it was a few minutes to midnight.

"Shego? What's going on? Are you drunk?" Betty asked, worried.

Shego laughed bitterly, "I'm just an idiot, Betty, that's all."

* * *

Shego groaned as she walked to her bus stop. She had been drinking and skipping work for the past week. Betty demanded that she go to work today and so she woke up after two hours of sleep, got dressed and waited for the bus. Her head hurt.

"Hangover?" A voice asked casually.

"Yeah." Shego turned. She was surprised to see Kim. "If you're hear to yell. I'll just take a rain check for when my head's not pounding like a mac truck."

"What happened?" Kim asked as she sat next to the dark haired woman.

"I don't know. I'm just an idiot. There was this really cute girl that literally fell into my arms on this very bus stop." Shego smiled dejectedly. "I guess I should have known better than to lie to myself and everyone else and think that she was available. I didn't know anything about her and yet... I don't know... And when she woke up, somebody told her that she was my girlfriend and I just went with it. I just never get that lucky, you know?"

"Funny," Kim said, "Something similar happened to me, too. On this very bus stop, as well. There was this woman --very beautiful. Everyday, she was late for the bus. I usually sit at the back, so I'd watch her try to run to the bus from my window seat. One day, I just woke up and she was right there. I was told that she was my girlfriend. Except, she wasn't, and I knew she wasn't. Still, I accepted the lie with my own. I just never get that lucky, you know?" Kim half-smiled weakly. "I was in love with her even if I knew nothing about her."

Shego turned to her, shocked.

"It's true. I watched you, every single day. I was hoping that you'd get there on time. I wanted to know your name, and where it is that you're always late to. On the day you actually do come in early, a brain vessel in my head decided to pop." Kim joked morbidly. "I really wasn't lying about my bad luck."

"What about Bonnie?" Shego asked.

"We broke up months ago. Way before my little hospital visit. I don't know why she suddenly just showed up."

Shego said nothing.

"My mom told me that you're the one who gave me Pandaroo. She said you visited my everyday. Trying to get to know me through my family." Kim went on. "They miss you already, you know. Mom, dad, the tweebs."

"I didn't think they'd want to see me again." Shego replied.

"Nah, I think they like you as much as you like them. I missed you, too." Kim paused,"Shego, Can we just start over? I really do want to see if we can make something more of this thing between us-- without all the lying and pretending." She sighed, "I'll say what I wanted to tell you that day before I, you know."

She coughed slightly and extended her hand, "Listen, my name is Kim Possible... I was wondering if you would you like to go on a date with me?"

Shego took her hand and shook it, "I'm Shego, and I'd love to." They both finally shared a warm smile.

They both got on the bus. Rupert Holmes' "Terminal" played on the radio as they made their way to the back seat.

* * *

A/N: Sucks, I know. I ran out of steam at the end. I also know it's kinda rushed. But you get the idea.

Oh, and James' little talk with Shego about space probes? Definitely copied it from when James was talking to Ron, that should be familiar.

I promise that I'll work on "Kim's the What?" soon. Oh and I'd appreciate it if you pointed out grammatical errors, spelling mistakes, and whatnot.


End file.
